A Christmas Melody
by Miss Corrine
Summary: A young Tony Stark spends a winter day with his family.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Marvel Studios. I also do not own the song "Little Drummer Boy".

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction. So, I am sorry for any grammatical errors.

Stark Family Mansion, New York City, New York

December, 1975

The early morning light of the rising sun seeped into the mansion. A blanket of cold rested inside the quiet manor on the winter day. Decorations befitting the upcoming holiday were spread throughout the house in a grandeur style. Garland was hung from the banisters and cabinets, Christmas wreaths were hung on doors, fragile statuettes rested on tables, Christmas house displays were set up in every room, red bows were hung on walls and banisters, and Christmas trees decorated most beautifully were in every room with the largest resting in the foyer.

Soft footsteps echoed the halls as the lady of the house walked from her bedroom to downstairs. Maria Stark wore her warmest robe and slippers in defense against the cold as she made her way down the main staircase. Walking slowly, Maria made her way to the kitchen while admiring the decorations that were so painstakingly put up. Upon her arrival she was slightly surprised to see someone else residing in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Maria."

"Good morning Ana."

Maria smiled at her friend and made her way to the table situated in the center of the kitchen. Sitting down, Maria looked at the red head in front of her. Ana Jarvis sat still in her nightclothes with a knit shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of tea clasped between her hands.

"You're up early." commented Ana.

"I couldn't sleep any longer." said Maria.

"Howard?" asked Ana, eyes full of sympathy.

Maria sighed and said, "I know I shouldn't lose sleep over it, but...I wish he would stay at home for longer than a few weeks, for once. I love him, God knows I do. However, he is always working and never spends enough time with Anthony. I wish the two would spend more time together. Anthony tries so hard to please his father, but Howard...he doesn't know how to connect. He holds Anthony to such high hopes. Their relationship is already so fragile, I feel like if anything else happens it will deteriorate further and nothing could repair it. "

Ana reached over the table and placed a hand on top of Maria's. She gave her employer a smile.

"Howard may not know how to show it, but he does love his son. But, I do agree with you. He needs to be around just a bit more. Anthony's and his relationship will always be a difficult one I fear." Ana said lightly. "But, what brought it up?"

"What do you think? The holidays are coming up. I suppose it stirred up my worries."

The two women sat in silence together. After a few quiet minutes of silence it soon broke. The sound of an opening door and shuffled footsteps came from outside the kitchen. A few moments later Edwin Jarvis walked inside.

"Good morning, my dear. Good morning Mistress Maria." he said. Jarvis walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning, szerelmem*." said Ana.

"Good morning Jarvis, and you can call me Maria." said Maria with a smile.

After marrying Howard, Maria had been surprised when Jarvis now started to call her "mistress". She didn't like the title, and she never would. After all the years she had been married to Howard she had never gotten use to being called "mistress". Jarvis knew she didn't like it very much, but still said it to tease her.

"I know." said Jarvis with a smile. "Shall I get breakfast started?"

"Yes please, Jarvis. Nothing too fancy. Nice and simple." requested Maria.

Jarvis nodded and got to work. As he prepared the meal the trio of adults made small talk. As the cooking began to finish, Jarvis turned to Maria.

"I assume Master Anthony has yet to wake?" asked Jarvis.

"Yes. Lord knows he needs the sleep. He's already inherited Howard's bad sleeping habits. He has barely slept for two nights straight." said Maria. Ana and Jarvis both laughed.

* * *

 _Living Room_

Maria sat in the main living room of the mansion. An hour had passed since Maria had woken and she found herself conversing with Ana and Jarvis. Ana and herself had recently found reason to change into proper clothes after the temperature in the house got colder.

"You know it's winter once you have to change into day clothes so soon after waking." Ana said.

"Indeed. Though I wonder why it is so cold today. Today was to be the warmest day of the week." commented Maria.

"Nature will have it's way when it wishes." Jarvis commented. Maria cracked a small smile.

"Mom!" a shout sounded.

Maria's head snapped towards the direction of the door. She knew the voice. It was her little boy. What was wrong? Maria gave Ana and Jarvis a side glance. Soon, a little boy in red pajamas and ruffled black hair ran into the room. He jumped on top of the sofa Maria was on and gave her a look with wide eyes.

"It's snowing!" the five year old exclaimed.

"It is?" asked Maria, slightly surprised.

Anthony nodded enthusiastically. Maria gave Jarvis a look and he got up and opened the curtains. True enough, a light dusting of snow was coming down steadily. Maria turned back to her son.

"It seems so, Anthony." said Maria.

Tony wrinkled his nose at his full name, but said, "Can I go outside and play, Mom? Please?"

Maria smiled and let out a small laugh at her son's enthusiasm. She ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

"I don't see why not," Tony's eyes lit up, but Maria continued. "But you have to eat something first and change into some proper clothes."

"Okay, Mom. Can Aunt Ana and Jarvis join us?" asked Tony. Maria glanced at Ana and Jarvis.

"We'll join you, Anthony." said Ana, giving him a smile.

Tony smiled, jumped off the couch, and ran out the door. Maria let out a small laugh and shook her head.

* * *

 _Yard_

"Stay still, Anthony." said Maria.

"Mom…", Tony whined slightly.

Maria gave her son a single look and he fell silently. Maria went back to tying the scarf around her son before grabbing a hat. Tony squirmed at the sight of the hat, but Maria ignored his squirming and pulled the hat on.

"Can I go outside now?" asked Tony.

Maria paused before nodding. Tony smiled and ran off into the yard. Maria shook her head and stood up. Securing her own scarf and gloves, Maria trailed after her son. Stepping outside, she was blasted with a wave of cold. Shivering, she pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Mom, there's so much snow! How long will it last?" asked Tony.

"I don't know sweetie. Most likely a few days."

Tony nodded and ran out farther into the yard. Maria watched, amused, for a few minutes before changing her focus. She walked around, admiring the decorations outside. Adorning the outside of the house were red bows and Christmas wreaths. Each was placed with care and thought of how to make the house look better.

Maria turned her attention back to her son, who was making snow angels. She also spotted Ana and Jarvis watching Tony. Her eyes watched her son play, without a care in the world.

"How long do you think it will take before he wants to build a snowman?" questioned Ana, walking over to Maria.

"Not to long." commented Maria.

A few minutes passed before Tony sat down in the snow. Maria watched as he began to make a snowman. She wondered to herself how long it would take for him to start removing some of his winter layers to put on the snowman.

* * *

 _Tony's Bedroom_

"Are you done changing, Anthony?" asked Maria/

"Yes Mom." said Tony.

Tony walked out of the bathroom dressed in a warm pair of clean clothes. He walked over to his mom who ran her fingers through his hair that was still wet.

"Feeling better?" asked Maria.

"Yeah."

"This is why you keep your winter coat and layers _on_ when you're playing in the snow. You'll be lucky if you don't get a cold."

"Okay Mom." Tony said, looking up at Maria.

"Now come on. Ana and Jarvis are making some hot coco." added Maria, wrapping an arm around her son.

"Can we have it in the piano room? You haven't played in a while. I want to hear you play again." said Tony.

Maria paused. She said, "I don't see why not."

* * *

 _Piano Room_

Nestled into the piano room, the four residents of the house gathered around the piano. Maria sat in front of the piano, Tony sat on one of the couches, and the Jarvis' were seated on the loveseat. They talked among themselves, a warm vibe filling the room. Smiles and laughs were exchanged between the family.

"Mom," said Tony. "Will Aunt Peggy be visiting for Christmas this year?"

"I don't know, but you need to remember to make her and Daniel a card this year."

"Okay." said Tony, ideas running through his head.

The group continued to talk and drink as the time went. Maria played the piano at random intervals, which always put Tony's attention solely on her.

"Mom, do you think you can sing this time?" asked Tony.

"Only if you come and play with me." said Maria, giving her son a smile. Tony blushed, but came over to the piano.

"What song do you want?" asked Maria. Tony paused.

"Little Drummer Boy."

"Okay."

Maria and Tony sat on the seat together. As Maria pulled up the sheet music for the song Tony placed his hands in the right positions.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The keys of the music filled the air as the mother and son began to play together. The music filled the room and soon Maria's voice filled the room.

" _Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum_

 _So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,_

 _When we come."_

* * *

Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York

December 24th, 2016

" _Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum,_

 _rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

 _Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,_

 _On my drum?_

 _Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,_

 _rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

 _Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum_

 _Me and my drum._ "

The voice and the piano slowly sounded throughout the room. Coming to a stop, the player moved their hands away from the piano. A sigh filled with sadness echoed in the room.

"I wish you were here, Mom." said Tony Stark. He ran a hand over to the piano keys.

"I wish you all were." A pause. "Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah to you Aunt Ana."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

*Translation: my love


End file.
